Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks support large numbers of wireless subscribers running one or more applications wherein traffic, is packetized and transported via IP networks according to multiple network elements utilizing different transport technologies and applied quality-of-service (QoS) policies. Such networks are inherently complex and present new challenges to network service providers and the network management tools they rely upon to ensure consistent delivery of high-quality services to their mobile subscribers.
Existing network management systems used within the context of, illustratively, network operations centers (NOCs) provide a visualization or blueprint of a deployed network that can be graphically manipulated by the user. Specifically, the user may select a network element to gradually expand network element into at least some of its constituent sub-elements to identify specific components to query or otherwise process, such as a pass/fail query or other management level query adapted to ascertain whether or not the specific components are functioning properly.
While useful, existing network management systems require significant human knowledge of the network topology and likely sources of failure or operational degradation.
Specifically, presented with an undesired operational mode, a skilled operator or user in the NOC may understand what type of elements or sub-elements within the network are likely the cause of the undesired operational mode. Knowing this and knowing the blueprint of the deployed network, the skilled operator or user can drill down via a graphical user interface to identify elements or subelements associated with the undesired operational mode. By sending status update messages and other management-level queries to these element and sub-elements, a skilled operator or user ascertains which elements or sub-elements are associated with the undesired operational mode. The skilled operator or user can then address the undesired operational mode by rerouting traffic, issuing a repair order for degraded or damaged equipment and so on.
Unfortunately, few have the necessary knowledge or skills for this task. Further, it is seen to be desirable to assist operators in some tasks and to automatically perform other tasks where practicable.